100 momentos EdWin
by HasukA
Summary: Aquí 100 momentos dedicados esta pareja, porque se merece 100 y muchos más momentos... Momento 8: Perfección. -Lo sé, extremadamente tarde, pero está aquí, al fin.-
1. Playa

¡Hola! Se me ocurrió hacer algo así desde hoy en la mañana, así que aquí lo tienen.  
Otra cosa, con lo de momentos no me refiero a que pasen en el manga o en el anime, pero seguramente en algún momento habrá cierta relación con algún capítulo o algo parecido.  
También aclaro que algunos momentos serán Universos Alternos.

* * *

_**100 momentos Ed-Win**_

_Porque esta pareja se merece 100 y muchos más momentos…_

**Momento 1**: _Playa [Drabble]_

Lo único que se oía en ese inmenso lugar, era el ruido que las olas hacían al chocar contra las rocas, desgastándolas cada vez más.

El silencio reinaba en la gigantesca playa y la suave brisa acariciaba la piel y el cabello de las escasas personas que estaban en ella. Un rubio, con dorados ojos y buen cuerpo, descansaba recostado en la arena, respirando el suave aroma de la sal que estaba en el aire. A un lado suyo, una chica, igualmente rubia, descansaba igual que él, respirando tranquilamente. El sonido de sus respiraciones reinaba en su espacio, y era lo único que se podía oír además del suave ruido de olas chocando contra las rocas de la costa.

-Me encanta la playa—mencionó en un suave murmullo la chica de azules ojos.

-Si—contestó el chico a su lado.

-¿Sabes que más me encanta?—preguntó ella mientras se sentaba.

El chico se sentó igualmente y la volteo a ver con semblante aburrido.

-Si—contestó

-¿En serio?—preguntó la chica sorprendida—y ¿qué es?—retó al chico.

-Es muy obvio—dije el acercándose a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Tu… ¿tu crees?—susurró ella, sintiendo como su respiración se mezclaba con la del chico.

-Si…—dijo acercándose más a ella, hasta casi rozar su labios—A ti te encantan los automails—y se dejó caer de nuevo en la blanca arena.

La chica sonrió satisfecha y se recostó a un lado del muchacho, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Tienes razón, Ed, a mi me encanta la playa… y los automails—

* * *

OwO Pues aquí lo tienen! El primer momento de 100 xD  
Espero les guste y si akguien tiene alguna idea para el segundo moemnto, dígamela y la escribiré gustosa... y bno por ahora no tengo imagination para pensar en el segundo momento xD Pero bueno... ¡En serio espero les guste!

¿Sabías que cada vez que **NO** dejas un reviwe tres tamagotchis mueren?  
¿Sabías que cada vez **SI** dejas un review hay 1 fan más del Ed-Win en el mundo?  
x3

¡Los reviews hacen feliz al mundo! ...y a mí  
Hasuki~ :3


	2. Bikini

Hola! Bien, pues aquí está el segundo momento, es corto lo sé, pero últimamente he estado corta de imaginación, y pues, fue lo mejor que pude hacer, hice tres diferentes y este fue el más decente que pude escribir, espero les guste y lo disfruten, prometo uno mejor y más largo para la próxima (:

**Ninguno de los personajes en ésta historia me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Momento 2: Bikini**

Era un día muy, muy caluroso en la ciudad de Rizembull. Se veía a la gente paseando con sombrillas y lentes de sol, tratando de cubrirse, inútilmente, del intenso calor que pegaba en todo el lugar.

En una pequeña casa en medio del campo, se encontraban dos chicos dispuestos a salir un poco, para tratar de refrescarse, pero obviamente, no lo lograrían.

-Odio el calor—mencionó un chico de rubia cabellera recargado en una pared esperando a que su amiga de la infancia saliera de la habitación.

-Yo no lo odio—se oyó una voz proveniente de dentro de una habitación.

-¿Cómo que no lo odias? ¡Es insoportable!—mencionó exaltado el chico aún del otro lado de la puerta de madera.

-Es que,—escuchó el chico—Son los únicos días en que me puedo poner bikini—dijo una rubia chica saliendo de la habitación, dejando completamente sorprendido a Edward.

La bella rubia llevaba un hermoso conjunto color morado, apantallando a Edward. El chico tragó en seco y se le quedó viendo a Winry por un largísimo minuto.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella.

-Yo…am…nada—dijo el chico—Te…te vez bien—susurró.

-¿Ah? ¿Yo?—cuestionó ella señalándose con el dedo—Jaja, gracias Ed—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la casa--¿No piensas venir? Me estoy cocinando—exclamó ella haciendo señas con los brazos para que Ed la siguiera.

-¿Y tu crees que yo no me estoy cocinando después de semejante vista?—susurró para el mismo el chico mientras seguía a Winry, enfocándose en su trasero que se movía con el vaivén de sus piernas.

* * *

¡Edo es un pervertio! xD

OwO ¿Sabías que cada vez que dejas un review hay un fan más del Ed-Win en el mundo?  
U.U ¿Sabían que cada vez que no dejas un review hay más probabilidades de que las GOMITAS desaparescan?

xD  
¡Saludos y cuídense! (:


	3. Piel

Aquí otro momento (: Espero les guste, quería hacer algo antes de que mis exámenes llegaran y no pudiera escribir nada, es un fastidio lo sé, pero bueno ya veremos qué se le hace, por ahora dejo esto que espero sea de su agrado xD Ok, no es muy largo ni tampoco es nada nuevo, pero bueno, lo hice con la intención de que tuvieran algo nuevo y también porque mañana llega el final del manga de FMA ;_;. Esta vez no he tardato tanto...creo...pero bueno lo dejo :B

_**FMA ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.  
_**_

**Momento 3: Piel**

Llegó a su casa cansado, harto de tener que seguir ordenes, y sobre todo con ansias de verla a ella. A su mujer.

Tenía ganas de tocar su piel y de besarla, de recorrer con sus manos todo su cuerpo y besar cada parte de este que ya conocía tan bien y jamás se cansaría de conocer una y otra vez.

Entró por la puerta trasera para no hacer ruido y asomándose por un espacio entre la puerta y la pared la pudo ver, tirada en la cama, vestida solamente con una blusa de tirantes y su ropa interior.

Aún por el pequeño espacio que estaba entre la puerta y la pared, observó con detenimiento a su esposa, se fijó en su cabello, largo y rubio que caía por toda su espalda y se mezclaba también entre la cama. Bajó un poco más la vista y fue cuando se concentró en su piel. Cerró los ojos por un momento imaginando como era que se sentía la suave y delicada piel de su esposa entre sus manos.

Dio un paso dispuesto a abrir la puerta y darle una sorpresa a su esposa, pero en el último segundo cambió de opinión. Inclinó un poco más su cabeza para obtener una mejor vista del "panorama".

De nuevo sus ojos fueron directo a la piel de su chica, la recorrieron por completo, desde la punta de su nariz, hasta los dedos de sus pies. Él sabía que la piel de su esposa era suave y delicada, hermosa a cualquier vista (en especial a la suya), pero a pesar de que en ese momento quería entrar y acariciar esa hermosísima piel, algo le decía que se quedara en la puerta de la habitación. Sin querer soltó un sonoro suspiró, y segundos después tapó su boca con rapidez.

-Se que está ahí desde hace más de diez minutos, ¿por qué no entras de una vez?—dijo Winry para después soltar un carcajada y continuar leyendo una revista que tenía en manos.

Edward se quedó callado, como queriéndole hacer creer a la mujer de dentro del cuarto que el no estaba ahí.

-No puedes esconderte, Edo—dijo mientras se paraba de la cama—Se que estás ahí desde que llegaste a casa—mencionó mientras abría la puerta.- ¿Lo ves? Aquí estas—afirmó ella triunfante.

-¡Winry, hola! Acaba de llegar del trabajo—mintió el con una sonrisa falsa.

-Jaja, eso…definitivamente…nunca servirá conmigo Ed—rió ella para después abrazar a Edward por el cuello y besarlo en los labios.

-Sólo estaba probando si estabas atenta—dijo el entre beso y beso sonriendo tontamente.

-Entonces, te encanta probar si estoy atenta—sonrió ella.

-Si, por ejemplo ahora—dijo Ed y tomando desprevenida a Winry, la besó en los labios.

-¿No quieres probar si estoy atenta de nuevo?—cuestionó ella soltándose de Edward y entrando a la habitación para sí tirarse en la cama.

-¿Sabes? Es un buena idea, un muy buena idea—mencionó Ed mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-Jaja, verdad que sí—afirmó risueña Winry.

Edward entró lentamente a la habitación que ellos dos compartían y entre risa y risa, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas tirándose junto con Winry en la cama…

* * *

Aún mantengo mi teoría de que Edo es un pervertido~  
Y... ¿les gustó?

¿Sabías que los reviews me hacen feliz?... ¡Pues ahora lo sabes así que deja uno! Ò.Ó  
Recuerda que los reviews reducen la contaminación, te hacen más inteligente y fomentan tu capacidad de libertad de expreción, y además de todo eso... me hacen feliz a mí, al mundo, y a las gomitas (y tu no quieres que la gomitas no sean felicies) (:

¡Se feliz y comparte tu felicidad con las gomitas!...y los reviews... :nuncaolvideslosreviews:  
:D  
-HasukA-


	4. Celos

¡Hola!

Lamento la tardanza, no había tiempo y estaba un poco distraída pero aquí se los dejo, es un mini drabble de 100 palabras exactas, hasta eso me costó trabajo escribirlo xD

Bueno espero les guste, pronto subiré otro.

* * *

Momento 4: _Celos_  
_Winry Rockbell_

Todo era sencillamente increíble. Ni yo, que lo había presenciado con mis propios ojos, podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Era ilógico y tonto que Edward se pusiera _así _por una cosa tan ridícula.  
Jamás había pensado ver a Edward de ese modo, tan…celoso, y más por una estupidez.  
Había pasado tan rápido que me había costado trabajo asimilarlo. Edward estaba celoso, pero… ¿porqué? Y esa era la parte ridícula de la historia, si hubiera sabido que eso era lo que iba a pasar me hubiera ahorrado mis acciones, y es que Edward estaba celoso…  
¡Del _repartidor de pizzas_!

* * *

¿Les gustó?

¿Sabías que…  
Estadísticamente cada vez que dejas un review, fomentas a la actualización rápida de este fic y a la conservación de los animales?

Recuerda que: Debes como frutas y verduras, y lo más importante… ¡Ahora no sólo las gomitas son las beneficiadas! Ahora si dejas un review… ¡Harás feliz, además de a mí, a las GOMITAS, a los CHOCOLATES, y junto con todo eso… a las GALLETAS!

Si te interesa la felicidad de los demás (en especial la de las gomitas, los chocolates y las galletas) deja un review, y tú también serás feliz! (:


	5. Disculpas, o bigotes falsos

No puede ser… ¡Actualicé temprano! ¿Yo? ¡Si, yo!

En fin, disfrutemos el momento y ahora a leer (:

**FMA ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**

**Momento 5: Disculpas (o bigotes falsos)**

Edward estaba asustado, muy, pero muy, asustado.

Nunca debí haber hecho _eso_—pensó el chico, y estaba en lo cierto, nunca debió de haber hecho eso, no sin el permiso de Winry, y es que ella estaba enfurecida, roja de la rabia, estaba…que no lo aguantaba ni en fotografía, nunca pensó que ella se pusiera_ así_ por _eso_, una cosa tan poco significativa, según el, claro.

Qué iba a pasar ahora si Winry lo odiaba, si no quería volver a verlo, si quería descuartizarlo, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con el?

Si Winry quería matarlo, (porque eso era lo más seguro) tendría que idear un plan para escapar de ella, y eso no era bueno… Si Win quería matarlo, tendría que cambiarse de nombre, mudarse de país, poner un tienda de flores y usar un bigote falso… y el ODIABA los bigotes falsos.

El chico pensó un poco más, escondido debajo de una mesa, tenía que idear un plan para que ella dejara de estar tan enojada. Después de unos minutos más pensando, decidió qué era lo mejor para él y su integridad física. Iría a disculparse. A decirle a Win que lo sentía, y que nunca jamás en la vida volvería a hacerlo…porque ahora sabía que no debía hacerlo (y valla la forma en que se vino a enterar). Eso que había hecho, ahora estaba rotundamente prohibido para el, algo que no debía hacer bajo ninguna mínima circunstancia.

Edward respiró hondo una vez más antes de irse a disculpar con Winry, ahora sabía bien una cosa, no la podía hacer nunca jamás en la vida, pues si quería mantenerse de una pieza, y no usar un horroroso bigote falso por el resto de su vida, no podía, ni si quiera pensar, besar a Winry…sin su permiso…

* * *

Taaaa-taaaan~!

Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

Espero que si (: Ya tengo otro momento casi listo, pero lo subiré como dentro de 4 o 5 días ¿por qué? Bueno, pues porque por principio, es todavía una idea, así que aún no está plantada en ningún lado, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas como el centro de la historia y además cómo iría, tengo que escribirla xD, cuando la escriba tengo que arreglar acentos, redacción y todo eso, y la última, quiero ver como reacciona esta historia (:  
Espero les haya gustado :3

Recuerden que los reviews…: Fomentan a la conservación de las gomitas y los chocolates, además de todo reducen la contaminación, cofcofmehacenfelizcofcof, hacen que se reduzcan las extinciones de animales y además de TODO eso te hacen feliz (vamos, tu sabes que te encanta dejar reviews y que te encanta ser feliz :D)

Otra cosa: HasukA y Hikari por la conservación de las gomitas, únete dejando un hermosísimo review (:  
(Lo ves? Lo puse :O)

En fin :F Espero Lo hayan disfrutado, cuídense mucho, y también cuiden a las gomitas (:

HasukA :3


	6. Coqueteo

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Espero que felices, y que también estén ayudando a la conservación de las gummi-gomitas (?  
En fin, otra vez 100 palabras, esta es como una "segunda parte" de "Celos", disfruten (:

* * *

**Momento 6****: Coqueteo (Celos)**

Edward Elric

Yo la odiaba, en verdad que la odiaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer _eso _en mi cara? Es decir, ella era _mía_, y simplemente no podía hacer semejante cosa. Yo solo la observaba sentado, y veía como le hablaba a aquel tipo con voz dulce. Miraba como tomaba su cabello y lo cepillaba con sus manos dulcemente, mientras le sonreía al tipo de la puerta.  
Cuando por fin entró a la casa, fue cuando exploté, iba gritando y maldiciendo por aquí y por allá. ¿Cómo podía hacerme eso? Y es que Winry…¡Estaba coqueteando con el repartidor de pizza maldita sea!

* * *

Ka-chaan!  
¿Les gustó?  
Algo sencillo, pero expresa lo que Edo siente, en fin, hope ya like it~

Lalalaralarala~  
¿Te gustan las gomitas?  
¿En verdad quisieras que las gomitas fueran tus amigas?  
¡Únete dejando un súperduper review que exprese tu amor (L) por las hermosas gomitas!  
Recuerden que están en peligro de extinción y que se pueden acabar, y díganme… ¿qué haríamos nosotros sin las gomitas?  
En fin, ya saben las gomitas nos necesitan (:

También, fuera del asunto de las gomas (O.o), me gustaría muchísimo un review de su parte porque a Gorillaz (mi grupo de música favorito) se le ocurrió hacer un _World Tour _y no pasarse ni por México ni ningún otro país latinoamericano, lo único que tengo cerca es Texas, y la verdad no planeo viajar a Estados Unidos D:  
En fin el punto es que tengo el ánimo por los suelos, y comentarios bonitos como los suyos ayudan en eso.

Mucha palabrería xD  
Pronto subo otro :D  
En fin, cuídense, Hasuki :3


	7. Te adoro, It's Dare

****

Pfff...hola...  
¡He! ¿Cómo han...? ¡YA SE SOY UN ASCO!  
Lamento mucho regresar hasta ahora, ahora lean mis excusototototas, van al final u.u

FMA no me pertence ni lo hará nunca, tengo que superarlo...

********

**

* * *

**

****

****

Momento 7: Te adoro (It's DARE!)

Era una tarde tranquila en Rizembull, casi todas las personas ahora regresaban a sus respectivas casas después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

En la casa Rockbell, no había sido la excepción, una agotada Winry había decidido hacía ya unos minutos, que su jornada de trabajo se había acabado, así que sin más que decir, se había retirado a su habitación para relajarse.

La chica estaba tirada en su cama, mirando el techo y escuchando algo de música en su Ipod*. Respiraba profunda y tranquilamente, pensando es absolutamente nada, hasta que, cambiando de canción, encontró una que subió sus ánimos inmediatamente, y hacia que le entraran unas ganas tremendas de bailar.

Mientras tanto, un chico de rubia cabellera y ojos dorados, descansaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de la casa Rockbell. El ambiente era muy silencioso, ya que su hermano no estaba porque se había ido a no-recordaba-cuál-lugar y Pinako le había dicho que saldría al mercado y después iría al doctor…o tal vez lo había dicho al revés. La verdad era que no había prestado mucha atención a las palabras de su hermano y de la vieja Pinako, ya que estaba mucho más ocupado pensando en cosas inútiles…o tal vez no tanto.

De la nada, su pacífico silencio fue interrumpido por un "It's DARE!... Uh!" que había resonado en toda la casa. Se levantó se sopetón del sillón donde había estado sentado, y con pasos firmes y enojados, se acercó hasta la puerta de donde provenía aquel sonido que lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones sobre cosas no importantes.

El ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaba, y cuando estuvo cara a cara con la puerta de la habitación de la chica se preparó para abrirla de golpe y empezar a hacer un escándalo, pero sus planes cambiaron radicalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y que podía ver perfectamente al interior de la habitación. Edward se agachó un poco para poder obtener una mejor vista, y fue cuando la vio…

Winry se levantó de su cama y sacó sus bocinas del armario. Haciendo un revoltijo entre todas sus cosas, había encontrado el cable para que las bocinas funcionaran y después había colocado su Ipod en ellas.

Se acercó al aparato y se preparó para empezar, contó hasta 3 en su mente y después la música comenzó a resonar en todo el cuarto de la chica, pero, para ella, el volumen no era suficiente, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, subió todo el volumen que soportaba la maquinita haciendo que un "It's DARE…Uh!" hiciera su cuarto temblar. No le importo que su música sonara en toda la casa e incluso fuera de ella, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, así que sin preocupaciones en la mente comenzó a cantar y bailar al ritmo de la música.

Edward estaba perdido, completamente y absolutamente perdido. Lo único que su mente registraba era el vaivén de las caderas de Winry que se movían al ritmo de la música. Sus ojos recorrían a la chica de arriba abajo, escuchando la música y la voz de la misma cantar la movida canción.

Por un momento, regresó a la realidad y desvió rápidamente su mirada de Winry, se sentó en el suelo un poco aturdido, teniendo de fondo una tonadita pegajosa y movida que hacía que le dieran ganas de bailar. Bajó la cabeza y en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Cómo puedes hacer eso Edward… ¿¡Estás loco o algo!—pensó el chico.

Sus pensamientos se quedaron en silencio un momento, oyendo de fondo la letra de la canción y la voz de Winry que la cantaba.

"_You've got to press it on you, you just a think it, that's what you do baby. Hold it down there…"_

De nuevo volteó su cara hacia el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la pared, y admiró por una vez más el cuerpo de su _amiga_ moverse al compás de la música, tenía que irse de ahí pronto si no quería sufrir un colapso. Ver a su _amiga_, lo estaba afectando demasiado.

-¡Bah! ¿A quién engaño?—pensó el chico. –Es más que obvio que la adoro—dijo el chico en voz alta.

-¿Qué adoras a quién?—una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos…era Winry.

-Mmm… ¿Qué?—dijo Edward desviando el tema mientras que su cabeza no llegaba a ningún lado y sólo escuchaba la pegajosa tonadita y la voz que cantaba "_Jump with them all and move it. Jump back and forth, and feel like you were there yourself, work it out"._

-¡Que nunca me escuchas! Te pregunte algo Edo—exclamó la chica.

-Lo-Lo siento—dijo él tragando seco. —No…no pude escuchar bien, jeje—mencionó rascándose la cabeza haciendo como si el no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Si bueno, te pregunté que a quién adorabas—repitió Winry calmada.

-¿Yo? ¡Bah! De que hablas Winry, debes estar loca—dijo el fingiendo una carcajada.

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡No estoy loca Edward Elric, se lo que escuché!—gritó la chica enfurecida.

El sabía que la chica estaba en su punto límite, y que en verdad hablaba en serio, porque había usado _el_ "Elric" en la oración, y ella sólo usaba su apellido cuando en verdad estaba enojada.

-¿Vas a contestar o no?—cuestionó ella.

-Pe…pero… ¿Porqué tanta la importancia de que te lo diga?—retó Edward.

-Pues porque…porque—En realidad la chica no tenía ningún punto válido, para contestar eso. –Porque simplemente quiero saber.— Afirmó ella volteando la cara orgullosamente—Y además de eso, también quiero saber qué haces en mi puerta—mencionó ella mirando fijamente a el chico.

Al escuchar eso, a Edward todas sus esperanzas mentales de salvarse se habían ido por el caño, y ahora tendría que inventar alguna otra cosa creíble para eludir la penetrante mirada de la chica y no terminar confesando que la chica que el adoraba (por no incluir otros adjetivos) era ella.

-Es que…bueno yo, emmm, ya sabes, iba a subir y…y se me ocurrió subir la escalera de…de rodillas, je…je— ¡¿Pero que diablos estaba diciendo? Eso no se lo creía ni él, por el amor de Dios.

-Oh, claro, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?—dijo ella con sarcasmo. - Ya sabes, si quieres puedes pasar a mi cuarto y pescar un rato conmigo, en verdad hay grandes peses en el lago que está a un lado de mi ventana…en el segundo piso—continuó ella con el sarcasmo.

-Se realista Edward… No voy a golpearte, ni a gritarte, y tampoco te lanzaré mi llave—mencionó ella tranquila.

-Ah—suspiró Ed —¿Lo prometes?—preguntó.

-Si, Ed, lo prometo—dijo Winry sentándose junto a el en el pasillo.

-Ah, esta bien, te lo diré—afirmó Edward preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía.

-Te escucho—contestó Winry.

-Bueno…es que, la verdad, yo estaba sentado abajo y de la nada escuche un "It's DARE…Uh!" que retumbó en mis oídos por cierto—dijo con tono acusador Edward.

-Mmm, aja, sí, sí, después qué—insistió la chica tratando de evadir la acusación.

-Bueno, el punto es que yo subí dispuesto a apagar la música, y después…amm…yo…descubrí que…que…la música era muy buena así que me puse…a…bailar…sí, sí, me puse a bailar y después dije que la adoraba, porque adoro la música—terminó Edward sorprendiéndose a sí mismo porque en realidad, lo que había dicho si era creíble.

-Oh, ya veo—mencionó Winry no creyéndole nada.-Y… ¿Qué haces en el suelo?—preguntó.

-Ah...—la pregunta le había caído como balde de agua fría, en algún momento tendría que decir la verdad, la verdad era que no tenía nada que perder…al menos que lo rechazaran…pero en eso pensaría luego.

-¡Edo!—remarcó la chica.

-¡Bah! Te lo diré, no creo que tenga nada que perder…—mencionó él derrotado.

-¿Algo que perder?—cuestionó la chica confusa.

-En fin… ¿Aún sigues tan intensada en saber a quién, supuestamente, adoro?—preguntó Edward con una vaga esperanza.

-Sí, aún lo estoy Edward—afirmó ella con mirada firme.

El chico tragó en seco. No esperaba tal respuesta de Winry. Se preparó una vez más, analizando que pasaría si la chica salía corriendo, si lo veía feo, o peor, si aún no le volvía a hablar nunca más en la vida. Sacudió su cabeza y se liberó de todos aquellos pensamientos, y con los nervios de punta se acercó lentamente al oído de Winry. Se acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron con su oído y tomo aire para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Yo—dijo en un suave murmullo—te adoro a ti, Winry—continuó y soltó un suspiro haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera.

Edward no se separó de ella, y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Winry, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, mientras respiraba su dulce aroma. Levantó su mano y con delicadeza acarició la mejilla de la chica, delineando su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales rozó con la punta de sus dedos y después separó la mano bruscamente. Con la mirada en el suelo, se levantó como pudo, y se encaminó hacía su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera salir de ahí, una mano aprisionó su muñeca, no dejándolo ir.

La chica lo jaló de nuevo al suelo, haciéndolo caer de golpe contra éste. Lo miró a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces plantó—con más fuerza de la debida—un beso en los labios del chico. Tomó cada lado de sus cara entre sus manos acercándolo más a ella, mientras el, aún sorprendido, ponía lentamente sus manos en la cintura de Winry.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas tal vez, no lo sabían, se habían perdido el uno en el otro, y cuando faltaba aire se separaban un poco, pero irremediablemente se volvían a besar.

Al cabo de varios besos más se separaron. Exhaustos se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, Edward miró a Winry con una mirada que mezclaba confusión y felicidad, mientras ella sólo le sonreía.

-Sólo para que lo sepas.—mencionó ella—Yo también te adoro—sonrió alegre para después levantarse y entrar de nuevo a su habitación.

-Espera Win—llamó el chico parándose rápidamente del suelo y entrando a la habitación con ella.

**********

* * *

**

La verdad es que he teníado muchas cosas que hacer, con eso de la escuela un nuevo año y todo eso, mis tardes sehan llenado de letras y numeritos, también he tenido que hacer vaios proyectos de diseño y varios dibujos, además del piano y mi fácil distracción u.u

************************

Espero en verdad que les guste este cap, las gomitas estan enojadas conmigo así que no apreceran hoy u.u


	8. Perfección

**¿**Quién es una asco? Yo sé, yo sé!  
YO! D: Sé que hace un millón de años que no escribo nada, y la verdad es que no tengo escusas. Si me pidieran la verdad diría que soy un floja que no hace nada, porque definitivamente es la verdad. Pero en fin, espero me perdonen por esto. Les dejo una historia corta. Espero la disfruten, la verdad es que disfruté escribiéndola. Espero me recuerden claro xD Como dice allí arriba, hace tiempo que no escribo, así que espero no haber perdido mi poco talento escribiendo y que les guste este fic (:

_Saludos._

* * *

**Perfección**

Me senté en uno de los sillones más alejados de donde ella estaba clavando mis ojos en un periódico viejo, haciendo un vago intento por leer alguna de las noticias pasadas mientras un polvo mágico me cubría haciéndome invisible a su vista.

La observé un buen rato, viendo como todo lo manejaba con un perfecto sistema. La forma sencilla y perfecta en la que sus libros estaban alineados, uno debajo de otro, mientras los separadores de flores secas sobresalían de las páginas color crema.

Como con delicadeza y aún así con gran seguridad iba colocando cosas en su escritorio, acomodándolo como si fuera un gigantesco rompecabezas que había aprendido de memoria.

Con el dorso de la mano se secó las comisuras de los labios sonriendo para sí y continuó con su simplemente hermosa perfección.

Tomó su cabello entre sus manos y cepillándolo un poco con sus dedos lo sujetó con una liga y un pasador con forma de flor. Respiró profundo y pasó los dedos por sus labios, como tratando de recordar algo. De un momento a otro desapareció de la habitación y al regresar traía consigo varios papeles y tres libros de pasta gruesa. Dejó los papeles y libros sobre la mesa y apoyándose suavemente en ésta subió a la silla que tenía a lado, alcanzado unos estantes. Tomó uno de los libros y lo ojeó unos cuantos segundos, puso su dedo sobre una de las páginas, como disfrutando el tacto, y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar uno de sus separadores de flor, lo colocó en la pagina seleccionada y guardó el libro en el estante junto a ella. Después repitió el mismo perfecto proceso con los otros dos libros.

La observé un rato más, viendo como traía cosas de aquí para allá. Su forma de respirar y la sutileza con la que mordía su labio inferior al pensar. Después de un rato la vi sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, soltó un sonoro suspiro, sonaba agotada.

Me levanté sin pensarlo y me acerqué a ella. Con cuidado levanté su rostro un poco y la besé en los labios, saboreando con ellos su perfección y hermosura. Me separé de ella y le sonreí de lado. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Qué sucede Edo?—Me preguntó sonriente.

—Nada—suspiré. –Sólo que te amo a ti y a tu hermosa perfección—.

* * *

¿Les gustó? (:  
Recuerdan a las gomitas, pues bueno, están enojadas, pero aún apoyan la causa en contra de su extinción. Así que si quieren dejar un review, háganlo por ellas, y por mi...si quieren xD

_**HasukA** -si porque aunque no lo crean, sigo viva. ¿Huh?-_


End file.
